I Wanted to Tell You
by Artificial Wings 39
Summary: [EdxWin] Just a short little thing a wrote for a friend. Ed finds a way to tell Winry how he feels!


**_Even though I'm not a fan of this couple, I wrote this story in dedication to my friend Krista! I hope you enjoy! _**

_

* * *

_

**(ED'S POV)**

I stared out the window of the train Al and I were on. We were headed back to our hometown of Resembool. I had, once again, gotten my arm completely torn off. But it's Envy's fault for starting the damn fight. That guy always seems to be around. Damn... Oh well.

I glanced over to my younger brother who was sleeping. I had finally been able to get his body back. Don't ask me how, I lost most of my memory after it happened. So I don't remember, and neither does Al. I stared at how relaxed and young his face looked. He looks so much like our father, Hohenhiem. I try not to let it bother me, but sometimes I can see that bastard through his eyes. Shaking the thoughts of that bastard out of my head, I looked back out the window. I quickly recognized the plain hills of Resembool.

Sighing I thought about how Winry was going to react whenever she saw 'her masterpiece' had once again been destroyed. Her and her dreaded wrench... I shivered at the thought. I began to think about Winry, about how she had always been there for us. I wondered what she'd say if I told her how I really felt about her. She can't stand me as it is with me constantly breaking her 'artwork'.

When the train finally came to a stop, I woke up Alphonse and grabbed my bag. I stretched as we walked off the train into the cool autumn day. I turned to look at Al who was standing behind me, yawning.

"Ne, Nii-san. Are you ready to face Winry?" I laughed.

"I wouldn't worry to much about it. I'm sure she'll forgive me sooner or later. Imean this isn't the first time I've done this."

I was now 19 years old, Alphonse still only 18. Even though we were getting older, we were still never apart, still study alchemy, and still being harrassed by those damn homunculi. Who knows why? Even though Dante is dead they still come after us. Mostly Envy though. I guess they just get bored.

We walked up the dirt path that led to ours and Winry's house.

"It's been a while since we've seen Winry huh? I'm sure you're really happy about seeing her!" Al said cheerfully. Al ha to have some clue about me liking Winry because he would say things like that, or _'Winry sure has gotten prettier since she's older, wouldn't you say, Nii-san?"_ or, _"Do you wanna go see Winry? I'll stay here, I have some things I need to go anyways." _

Little things like that.

As we approached her house I became excited and frightened.

"You ready?" Alphonse laughed.

"Yeah, let's get this over with..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You broke it _AGAIN!"_ Winry yelled. I cowered in fear.

"It's not my fault! If anyone you should blame its that damn homunculus!" I shouted back at her. She have me a glare then a look that said 'I don't believe you'.

"It's true!" my younger brother's cheerful voice chimmed in. "I saw it happen. Envy broke it!" Winry sighed.

"If you saw it happen.. then why didn't you do anything to stop it!" Al also cowered in fear. Winry just had that way about her. She could make the bravest men in the world shudder in fear with just one look. Winry sighed again and turned to leave the room, knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer out of either me or Al. Without thinking, I quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her in her steps. She looked back at me, eyebrows raised. I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I broke it again. There's no need to do a rush job, hun." Her faced swiched from confusion to slighty shocked. Erasing the expression, she replaced it with a smile and said, "Don't worry about it." I let go of her hand as she began to walk out of the room again. "Granny! We have to make another arm for Edward!" I smiled as I watched her back. Great, now I have to deal with Al's awe-ing, and 'that's so cute!' I should think things through before I do them...

"Awe! Nii-san!" I told you... "You _do_ like Winry! I knew it! I knew it! Are you going to tell her?" He quieted his voice at the end so that nobody else heard, but it's not like anyone would have any idea what he was talking about. I blushed.

"I never said anything like that, Al!" I said defensively. I knew he wouldn't tell Winry if I did like her, but I didn't want to take that chance. I looked down at my hand that was gripping my knee.

"You didn't have to! I've known for years! Really, nii-san, you're terrible at hiding your feelings for her." I laughed, it was true, whenever it came to liking someone, I didn't hide my feelings. "You should go talk to her! I'm sure she feels the same way!" Al was WAY to happy about this. It kinda spooked me. I gave him a smile.

"Maybe another day. I'm not going to trouble her with my arm and my feelings."

I didn't know until later that she was still standing outside the door, listening to Alphonse and me.

The next day, I couldn't stay in that house any longer, so I went for a walk. I talked to a few of the people, and visited my mother. I ended up sitting at where my home once stood.

** - - - **

Alphonse was talking to Winry while I was gone. Winry was working on my arm, while Al sat on the floor watching her.

"So how've you been doing? How's business?" He asked with a smile.

"I've been good. Business is the same. I can't complain to much." She gave Al a heart warming smile. Al couldn't help but smile back. He cleared his throat and began to talk.

"I know this is a little forward of me, but I was wondering what you think of my brother?" I had just walked into the house and up to the door to say hi whenever I heard him say that. _Great, so now my brother is trying to play matchmaker._ I thought scarastically. I normally don't resort to evasdropping, but whenever I'm in the conversation, it can't be helped. I carefully slid against the wall, getting closer to the door frame. I observed the scene out of the corner of my eye. I bet Al saw me standing there but didn't say anything.

Winry giggled. "You wanna know what I think of him? I think he's a stuck up chibi --" _Chibi, eh? Oh you'll get it..._ "--that has a huge heart and needs to learn to think things through before he does them."

"Ha ha, those are all true." _Al you too!_ "But that wasn't what I meant..." Al looked up at Winry, who looked down and gave him a confused look.

"Then what do you mean, Alphonse?" She said in a testing tone. She turned back to her work. I was hoping Al was just going to shrug it off, but of course not, I don't have that kind of luck.

"I mean, -sigh- do you like my brother, in a way more than a friend?" Winry stopped placing a screw in place on the hand and just stared at it. She smiled softly.

"And why would you ask something like that, Al?" her voice sounded like it was mocking him. Al shrugged, "I'm curious." His face was serious whenever Winry went to look at him, almost glaring. Seeing as she can never win whenever Al makes that face, she sighed.

"Well, to put it simply, I guess you could say I fell for him a _long_ time ago." At that point, I had to leave. I didn't want to find out what Al was going to say next. I didn't want to know what she'd say after that. As silently as I came, I left again, running all the way back up to my burnt spot of a home. I sat against the tree there and thought about what was said. So she does like me eh? Alright, now that I know this, now what? What am I supposed to do now? I slowly drifted off to sleep...

- - -

"Edward?" Alphonse shook me. I woke up to look into his giant brown orbs. Other than his eyes, the next thing I noticed was that it was dark outside. He must have gotten worried about me. I shook my head, trying to get the affects of sleep away from me.

"Hm? Oh hey, Al." I breathed in deeply, rubbed my eyes. Al stood up and offered me a hand. Taking it I stood up and looked at him. He was smiling at me, but it was a nervous smile.

"Are you mad at me?" His voice was innocent, asking if he had done something wrong. I quickly looked at him and shook my head feriously.

"Why would I be?" Ed asked, my eyebrows frowed.

"Because of what I was saying to Winry. I knew you were outside the door... But I brought up a subject with her you didn't want me too..." I put up a hand to stop him from talking, and I shook my head again.

"You didn't do anything wrong, trust me. Now I know how she really feels for me." I stopped and ran a hand through my bangs, and let out a long breath. "But now I don't know what I should do."

"You should do whatever your heart tells you to, Nii-san." Alphonse gave me a warm smile. I took a few steps closer to him and gave him a nudge. We smiled at each other and began to walk back down to Winry's place.

- - -

The next day was uneventful. I got hit with the 'dreaded wrench' a couple of times because I kept getting in the way. I didn't get the courage to talk to Winry about my feelings. And I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be able to. Not until Al decided to take things in his own hands... again.

"Nii-san, if you don't tell her before dinner, then _I _ will!" Alphonse stood in front of me, hands on his hips and an angry expression plastered on his face. My eyes widened as he said this out of no where.

"No no! Al! You can't do that!" Al's expression only got more intense. We had a small staring contest, as if we were agruing telepathically... I sighed and looked at the ground. "Alright, alright! I'll go tell her." Al smiled.

"Go get her, Nii-san." Coming from Al, that sounded kind of strange, but I quickly brushed that thought off as I took a couple of deep breaths... "NII-SAN!" Al knew I was stalling.

"Okay! Okay! Geez... don't kill me!" I mumbled as I walked out of the room. Stuffing my hand in my pocket, I began to think about what to say to her. _Winry, I know that this is weird coming from me.. but, um... I like you..NO! That won't work... Umm..._ I thought of different things that sounded just as stupid as the first one. I walked slowly to the last room on the right side of the hallway where I knew she was fixing my arm. I sighed and stopped right before the open doorway. Regaining my thoughts and listening to my heart pounding my chest. I knocked on the frame of the door. Winry was sitting at her work table, with my almost complete arm. She looked extremelly tired. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Is it okay if I sit in here with you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. I was shaking, and the pounding of my heart threatened to break my ribs.

"Yeah, that's fine." She smiled at me. I grabbed a chair in the corner of the room and pulled it closer to her. Taking another deep breath I began to talk.

"Winry... there something I need to tell you..." I swallowed hard.

"Yes, Edward?" Her voice was soft and sweet. Calming me a little. Only a little though.

"I...I think I'm in love with you." I said. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut and put my head down. I waited for the wrench... Nothing came. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. Winry's eyes were filled with tears, her face was set in a shocked expression. "Winry... I.." But I was cut off when she flung her arms around me, pulling me into a warm, passionate kiss.

I knew right then and there that my life was going to be full of great things.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it. Good day!**_


End file.
